


I Owe You A Fall

by Ivori



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, But it's mostly just Ivori and Jae, F/F, F/F because Irene, F/M, I can't tag worth anything, M/M, Multi, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, There's a bit of Johnlock, There's a bit of Sherlock/Irene, Twins, kid fic I think, so much AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivori/pseuds/Ivori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few hours, two beautiful baby girls breathed in their first lungful of the London air.  The doctors and nurses made sure she was comfortable, then they departed.  A man, tall and handsome, stepped out of the shadows.  His long overcoat was spotless, and his black curly locks were combed.  He approached her bedside.</p><p>"Hello, Irene." He said in his low, quiet voice.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Holmes." Irene smiled slightly, her eyes half closed out of exhaustion. "How was your day?"</p><p>"Fine." The man grinned and let a small puff of air escape his nose in the form of a laugh. "I can imagine yours was miserable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You A Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. An AU of the kids of the characters?? Oh yuck! No way!! But give it a chance. Or don't. Both is good.
> 
> This has been a weird work in progress since, like, two years ago. I blame my obsession with shipping two characters together and role-playing out their children with my friend. I don't even know anymore.  
> Basically, it's an AU where Sherlock and Irene played Twister in bed and Irene wound up pregnant with twins, who are both geniuses. Like, in the extreme. Sherlock and Irene squished together. The chaos is glorious.  
> My friend and I wrote this/are writing this together, but she doesn't have an AO3 account. She's one twin, I'm the other. It's way too much fun. Serious AU work here, like...it's mostly AU. And it's mostly about the twins, Ivori and Jae. I mean, there's Sherlock and John and Irene and Jim and all that but it's mostly me just wanting the actual writing to be somewhere where I can't pretend it doesn't exist.  
> And I still have no idea what I'm doing. You should probably run away as fast as you can. like...right now.
> 
> Blame shipping.

It wasn't easy to watch the pale, dark haired woman stagger into the hospital.  Numerous people tried to help, including the driver of the cab she came in.  But she wouldn't accept anybody's offers.  Heavy with child (twins, by the size of her), she was soon escorted into a room, where the painful labor began.

The doctors and nurses pressed her for information about herself, what was her name, where did she live, wasn't there someone she wanted them to call?  She refused to answer, her lips in such a thin line that they almost seemed to disappear.

After a few hours, two beautiful baby girls breathed in their first lungful of the London air.  The doctors and nurses made sure she was comfortable, then they departed.  A man, tall and handsome, stepped out of the shadows.  His long overcoat was spotless, and his black curly locks were combed.  He approached her bedside.

"Hello, Irene." He said in his low, quiet voice.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes." Irene smiled slightly, her eyes half closed out of exhaustion. "How was your day?"

"Fine." The man grinned and let a small puff of air escape his nose in the form of a laugh. "I can imagine yours was miserable."

"And why on earth would you imagine that?" Irene rolled her head a bit so as to look at him better.

"We'll, cabs aren't very gentle, especially when they're paid extra to get somewhere faster."

Irene laughed out loud at that. "All right you've got me. I did take a cab, it was none to gentle, and I did pay him extra if he got me here in under fifteen minutes.  But tell me, how did you know?"

The man's face lightened for a moment, his green eyes reveling in his own cleverness. "It was simple really, you'll say so yourself once I'm through."

"Will I?"

"The first clue was that you're in the first room available on the south side, where the cabs drop their fares off.  The next, your coat was on the floor, and when I hung it on the coat rack beside the bed, I heard the unmistakable jingle of extra pounds.  Usually people pay the cabbies all in the same way, you're no different.  The change was in such a small amount that I could tell you paid him extra to go faster.  The last, you've got a considerable amount of water in your shoes, which, by the way, I put underneath your coat, and that tells me that you stood in the pouring rain waiting for a taxi to take you."

"It is quite easy now that it is all explained." Irene sighed happily.  Then she frowned and looked from the two precious angels sleeping side by side to the man.  "Sherlock-" She began, but was interrupted.

"You know I can't."  Sherlock's composure seemed to stiffen, and he took a step back.

"But.." Irene tried again. Sherlock shook his head softly.

"No.  There is no possible way I could take either one of them, let alone both. I've no doubts you have raised children before- you have practice.  You'd be better than I any day."

"But I wouldn't, Sherlock. I've always given them up to orphanages and foster families. I've never kept a child! Not the life I live! It's too dangerous, I misbehave too much..."

Irene's voice faded into nothing.  Sherlock stood quietly for a bit, then said, "I can send funds."

"I don't need them." Irene's voice was colder than before. "I know how to make a living."

The silence that fell after that became awkward all too quickly.  Finally, Sherlock whispered,"Be careful."

With that, the tall figure moved gracefully towards the door.  Just as his hand touched the knob, Irene called him back.

"Wait-" she called.  He stopped.

"Don't you want to..to hold them?"

For several moments, neither adult moved.  Just as Irene was positive Sherlock would leave, he suddenly turned around, a burning look in his bright green eyes that she and never seen before.

"Yes," he breathed.

He walked back over, looked at the two newborns, who were cooing in their sleep at one another.  He bent over, and picked first one up, then the other.

Irene's heart gave a throb.  Sherlock Holmes was a mystery to everyone, including her.  One moment he would be full of fire, attacking everyone with words and actions. The next he'd be apologizing, or be calmly solving a crime.

This was a side of him she had never seen before.  As her lips formed a grin, she realized she would like to see it again.

Schlock tenderly cradled the girls, then quietly, he set them down, wheeled them into the nursery, and bid Irene goodbye, his eyes serious and thoughtful.

 

The two little girls were laid in their beds in the nursery, both quiet and content. But fate wouldn’t leave it that way.

 

As the night reached the still hour of 1:30 a.m., a male nurse entered the room filled with babies. Slowly, he made his way through the maze of wee ones, checking names occasionally. After a few moments, he stopped and smiled that villainous grin. With a quick glance around, Moriarty took off his scrubs and revealed normal clothes underneath. Showing them under a bassinet, he grabbed the note from his pocket. Looking from one Holmes baby to another, he decided he didn’t care which one and just grabs the closest little girl. Gently, he held the baby close to his chest, hushing the little grunting noise she made. A grin once again appeared on his face as he dropped the note into the crib and strutted out with baby in arms.

 

The note read:

“Say nighty-night Sherlock!

                     XXX”

So wretchedly written, and unfortunately it was all Sherlock and Irene would have to remember their baby by.

  
Moriarty took the new life to the Thames river. 


End file.
